The weirdest birthday surprise
by SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: When Albus notices that he misses Scorpius more than a friend should do, he tries to convince his friend-now-crush to join him in a birthday adventure. To accomplish his plans he needs to steal the Marauder's Map from his brother. But hiding under James' bed and accidentally discovering his big brother's secret wasn't exactly what Albus had planned to surprise Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeee, my first Scorbus!**

 **I'm so happy to finally being able to write with these two cinnamon rolls! It took me a great deal to finally enjoy writing with them. But I guess it worked! Also, it has James Sirius/Louis, a pairing underappreciated that I absolutely love!**

 **This story will have 5/6 chapters (I'm still trying to decide if the 6th one should be published, but I'll explain it later). It's already written, so it's not like I'll give up.**

 **Also, thanks to ilprincipino for working as a beta for this chapter ^^**

 **I hope you'll like it and please leave me reviews 3**

* * *

"Albus, we shouldn't!"

Albus rolled his eyes, trying to contain his impatience. He was nervous enough about his whole plan… Why did Scorpius have to make his nervousness even worse!? Obviously, complaining all the time was a main characteristic of his beloved friend since the events of the past year… But knowing this wasn't enough to placate his annoyance.

"Yes, we should," Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand, trying not to blush. His eyes were focused on their feet as he tried to walk in sync. It would be a disaster if one of them ended up stumbling on the hem of the cloak "James is not going to use it anytime soon…"

"But he already let you borrow the cloak!" Scorpius almost whined, dodging from a group of second years walking on the corridors leading to the towers. It was hard to walk under the bloody cloak, and he hated each of the few times that he had used it with Albus. "It's so wrong to betray him like this when he was nicer then he's been to you in years!"

"He let me borrow the cloak because Dad asked him to be more cool with me last year," Albus sighed, leading them to the stairs "Besides, I'm also grandson of James Potter. Why can't I use the map as well? Dad gave James the cloak, not the map! James only has it because Teddy gave it to him when he left Hogwarts. Why does James need the cloak and the map at the same time?!"

"Are you going to steal it?!" Scorpius froze in place and Albus cursed under his breath, covering his foot carefully.

"Look, they can't see a lonely foot walking through the corridors; warn me when you're going to create roots on the ground!"

"Sorry…" Scorpius avoided Albus' eyes and blushed. Albus regretted his words immediately, but before he could say anything, Scorpius spoke again. "You told me we would borrow it… Without telling James. Not that we were going to steal it!"

"We're not! I never mentioned it. I was just being bitter," Al shrugged, squeezing Scorpius hand. "I was always being me."

"I know, but…"

"It'll be fast! You saw, James' here at the castle, locked at the library. He got detention on more time, which will make Mum mad at him for fighting again. .His DADA grades are terrible, so Dad is angry too… James is worried sick about his NEWTs. Roxanne is there, helping him.. It's not like he will pop up in his dorm anytime soon."

"It's not a good idea."

"I never had good ideas, yet you keep following me." Albus grinned. "Please, let's go. It will be fast. As soon as we take the map the better. Can you imagine how many places are hiding in this castle?" Albus beamed. "We can explore the castle and then at the end of the day, I'll give the cloak back to James at his dorm and discretely put the map back in its place. His room is so messy that he'll never guess that something is wrong."

"Your plan is so risky."

"They always are. Please, Scorp… I just want to give you a nice birthday adventure." Al bit his lip and looked at Scorpius with big eyes. "Please."

"Okay…"

Albus grinned excitedly. His plan was clearly risky, but it was worth it. Because of their OWLs, Scorpius was nervous and anxious all the time. He never accepted Albus invitations to wander the corridors past curfew, or to play Exploding Snap between classes anymore… Albus also was worried about the exams, but he wasn't as worried as Scorpius. And considering the things they had done the year before… Scorpius was trying to walk in line and not to give his father more reasons to be disappointed with him.

And with the lack of their usual routine, Albus realized two things. The first one was that he missed Scorpius so much, to the point when the blond was the main focus of his mind all day long. It lead clearly to Al realizing what exactly Scorpius meant to him. Secondly, how could he speak to his friend-now-crush about his feelings with Scorp rushing to a class, or fumbling with a pile of notes, quills, and bottles of ink?

His birthday surprise was his chance. Scorpius had become very fond of Hogwarts since he saw what the castle looked like in the twisted reality where Voldemort ruled the school.

As Scorpius wasn't in the mood to spend his free time doing absolutely nothing with Albus, only Albus accepted the first invitations they had to attend the Slytherin parties thrown by the seventh year some days ago. A little dizzy and depressed, Albus had to embrace the idea of spending the party with Dominique, even if they weren't exactly close. Drunk and a bit nostalgic due to her leaving Hogwarts soon, she was telling a lot of silly stories, to which Albus wasn't exactly paying attention to.

Until she told him about some of her adventures with Teddy and James when she and James were first years. She told him about all the secret passages, hallways, rooms and even secret libraries that Teddy showed them using his secret map. It suddenly gave Albus an idea (his drunken brain probably helped): an adventure in the castle with discovery and secret libraries! What more could attract Scorpius's attention? It was almost impossible for Albus to monopolize Scorpius during his friend's birthday (mostly because of Draco). But he could anticipate their celebration, couldn't he? During their Hogsmeade weekend…

It was a stupid plan, but to his brain (and to his heart) at the time, it sounded so good. He knew where Teddy secret map was. And he needed so much to be alone with Scorpius…

"How can he sleep in here? It's disgusting…"

"It's a little messy, yeah." Scorpius gulped, looking around. "So? Have you found it?"

"His trunk is a chaos, hold on," Albus reassured him with a smile, fumbling with James' stuff.

"Can't you summon it?"

"I'm awful at that spell, you know. I'll probably summon a lot of random papers instead. And you're too scared to focus, I guess. You're good with charms, at least."

"Sorry," Scorpius sighed, giving him a half smile. "Can't believe we're breaking into the Gryffindor Tower…"

"That's what happens when you have too many reckless Gryffindor relatives." Albus grinned. "And they forget that you're a cunning Slytherin who can memorize their stupid passwords."

"Any sign of the map?"

"Hold on, Scorp."

"I'm sorry…"

Albus looked at him, just to see Scorpius gazing around, looking carefully at the lion's dorm. It was warmer than their dungeons, a little too bright too. And definitely more untidy. His blond friend-now-crush looked just lovely with his curious facial expressions.

"Albus, we…"

But Scorpius shut up immediately as they heard harsh footsteps approaching. Al's eyes widened and before he could grab Scorpius and cover them with the cloak, his blond friend was already hiding beneath James' bed. Albus took some seconds to follow him as the door opened abruptly.

Al quietly hurried to cover them in case anyone tried to look under the bed. They were pressed together, side by side, breathing slowly (Al thought that Scorp wasn't breathing at all). Albus looked around, seeing a flash of James'shoes as he paced the room.

"What?" he heard his brother's raspy voice, and for a second Al thought that James knew he was under his bed. "Are you going to stay outside? We don't have much time."

Albus glanced at Scorpius, but his friend wasn't looking curious, just dead scared. For a second he regretted putting Scorpius on that situation. When Albus noticed that the soft footsteps approaching the bed weren't James', he looked at where he knew was the end of the bed, frowning when he saw the hem of a cobalt blue Quidditch uniform.

"Interesting," he heard Louis' voice say. "They're all at Hogsmeade, right?"

"Yeah," James answered, sounding nervous. He moved and Al was able to see his feet again. "With their dates at Madam Pudifoot."

"Yeah, sure, drinking _tea_ ", Louis chuckled. "Clever, for a Gryffindor. Congrats, James."

"Stop teasing." James' voice was bit sulky, and Albus felt Scorpius moving uneasily.

"Calm down," Albus muttered to his friend, squeezing his arm.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm up to tease you today," Louis laughed again, approaching James. "Don't look at me like this, I even wore my Quidditch robes for you today. I know you like it. Everyone looked at me like I was mad. Lucy even asked me if we were going to practice today."

"And what did you say back?"

"I said I like it. It suits my eyes. I look sexier in them."

"Indeed…"

Albus frowned, hearing Louis chuckling.

"So, guess I forgot my broom. But my kinky ideas don't include one today... It's not like I'll be the one riding something this time…"

"You're not making it any better, Louis."

"Relax. It will be good, I promise." He walked a step towards James. Finally, Albus noticed that Scorpius wasn't that scared anymore. His brow was furrowed and he was looking at James and Louis' shoes, a look of curiosity on his eyes.

"I hate you… Why can't we do this like we always did?"

"Because I don't want to bottom for you forever, even if you're an excellent lover, Jamie."

"What?!" Albus mumbled to himself, feeling Scorpius' hand rushing to cover his mouth. His heartbeat was increasing.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains underage sexual interactions.**

 **Thanks a lot to Dani, the beta-reader for this chapter. You're amazing 3**

* * *

"You never complained, quite the contrary."

"Obviously, you're really skilled when it comes to shove your cock up inside my arse," Louis laughed again and Al felt his head spinning. Scorpius was barely breathing. They exchanged a shocked look "But you also have a really fine booty, and I'm growing to miss the time when my dick used to visit some arses."

"Oh, really?" Albus noticed James moving uneasy, his voice sounding harsh and… jealous? "Do you miss fucking your ex-lovers, Louis?"

"Not them. Not their arses, as well," Louis voice tone kept calm, a bit teasingly "I miss fuck someone. You have a fit ass; I have a hungry dick, could you think into a better combination?"

"You know that I've never…"

"Which is better," Louis started to walk slowly in James direction. Scorpius squeezed Al's arm almost painfully "… More tightly, you know?"

"Salazar, no…" Scorpius whined into Albus' ear.

And then they heard the knowing sounds of a kiss.

"Merlin, what are they doing?!" Albus muttered to Scorpius, his eyes wide in panic. Scorpius' face was bright red.

"Your brother is snogging your cousin…" Scorpius was terrified, "Please, tell me that they're not going to…"

"I guess they will…" Albus was feeling cold sweat on his nape. He gulped at the sound of a breathy moan coming from his brother's throat.

Turning away his eyes from the extremely blushed face of his best mate, Albus gazed at the only body parts he could see of his brother and cousin. They were pressed together, for sure. The kissing noises were getting worse and by the way the hem of Louis' robes were moving Albus guessed that James' hands were probably too eager to caress their cousin. The thought made him nauseated.

When, suddenly, Louis's feet disappeared, Albus had to bite his lip to control a scream. James had probably lifted the blonde's body; Louis was probably with his legs wrapped around James' waist...

"Babe," Louis's raspy and breathy voice broke the sound of their kissing "You can squeeze this ass as much as you want to, but I have to remind you that you're not going to pound into me today, uh?" he laughed, as James groaned in protest "Don't think that by teasing me like this you would get what you want because I'm definitely going to take your anal virginity today."

And then more kissing noises were heard.

"Scorp…" Albus felt an urge to cry when he noticed how unsteady his voice sounded like "They're going to…"

"They can't!" Scorpius muttered back, his panic rising "We... We're here... They can't do it in front of us…"

"They don't know we're here and…"

He nearly screamed when he felt the mattress moving above his head. Scorpius bite on his lip was so strong that it draws blood. Albus glanced at the other boy's feet and noticed that James was sitting on the mattress with Louis standing in front of him.

"I'll be nice, James, you know that. I would never hurt you."

"I know it."

"You took the relaxing potions to your perianal muscles?"

"I did."

"You used the cleaning spell prior to calling me here?"

"Yes…"

"So? I get plenty of lube," Louis voice was clearly teasing, Albus was struggling to keep his mind together "I even know a lubricating spell if you think it's not enough."

"You're forcing me, you know that."

"Really? So you don't like my dick?"

"I never said it…, I…"

Whatever James would say, he stopped. Albus flinched with the sound of clothes being taken of. Louis' blue robes fell to the floor. Scorpius stopped breathing.

"Suck my cock, James."

"No, no, no…" Scorpius managed to cry almost into Albus' hear in a weak voice. He thought if he could hex James and his cousin, maybe knocking them down, let them unconscious, so he and Scorpius could run away. But he was barely able to keep breathing.

They heard James growling something inaudible, and then the obvious sound of a blowjob, followed by Louis's loud moan.

"Please, take me out of here…" Albus mumbled to Scorpius, looking right into his frightened eyes "I can't… I'm going to pass out…"

"I… I don't know what to do… Maybe… Well, maybe we could crawl back to the door… I mean… We have the cloak…"

"That's it, Jamie, good boy" they gulped with the sound of Louis' hoarse voice "Let me fuck your pretty mouth, babe…"

"Crawl… to the door… Right…?"

"Right…"

"Okay…"

"Move, Al…"

"You first…"

"Can you imagine how many good things I can do to your arse with this cock, James?"

Albus kept shut, trying to turn deaf to stop listening to the nasty words Louis was saying to James, not to mention the sucking noises and the breathy moans…

"Hm?" James hummed; his breath a little ragged "What?"

"Enough of your sucking skills, James," Louis chuckled "If your dear colleagues knew how good you are in the fascinating art of cock sucking…"

"Shut up."

"Undress yourself, please," Louis' voice sounded so pleading that Albus cringed "Those exams are fucking up my sanity."

"You're in sixth year; you don't have to worry with NEWTs, Louis." James mumbled and Albus noticed that he was standing once again, removing his clothes.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm missing your naked body pressed to mine. Now all you can do is to spend your days at classes or at the library with Roxanne."

"Are you jealous?" It was time to James to tease. Albus felt like throwing up his guts. Scorpius was abnormally quiet by his side.

"Of course not," Louis giggled "I know that your cock doesn't work with girls. You're so much of a cock-lover to be able to have sex with a girl, James."

"Idiot."

They both kept quiet and all Albus could hear was the noise of James tossing his clothes to the floor. He glanced at Scorpius just to see his friend with his eyes closed shut, his eyelids tense. It was like he was struggling to keep calm and oblivious to what was happening. Albus felt a pang of guilty on his chest.

But suddenly Scorpius eyes were wide open, startled. It was like James and Louis had thrown their bodies onto the mattress. The embarrassingly sounds of snogging filled the room once again. Albus gulped at the thought that they were both naked, touching each other sexually with him and Scorpius under the bed.

"I'll end this now," Albus muttered to Scorpius, feeling a sudden wave of rage. Since when was his brother gay? Since when was he shagging Louis, their own cousin?!

"How?"

"We're going to crawl off here and I'll ask him…"

"Are you mad?!" Scorpius almost squealed "James will kill us both!"

"They can't shag with us here!"

"I know…" Scorpius' shaky voice almost made Albus cry "But we can't show ourselves…"

"So… Let's crawl to the door… We're covered by the cloak…"

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"What if we uncover ourselves accidentally?" he was chewing his bottom lip "They could see us…"

"But Scorp…"

"Lie on your stomach and show me your ass, James."

"Be gentle, for fuck's sake!" James protested. The mattress was moving "You should prepare me first! You can't just push your dick into me right now!"

"I'm going to prepare you. I'm actually planning to lick your very arse, now move!"

"You what?!"

"MOVE!"

Albus gulped with the noise of a hard slap. Scorpius' nails dig into his arm, painfully.

"Louis…"

"I'm going to be careful, now please, move!" Louis' voice was clearly growing in impatience "You have to be fair with me, James. We did it a million times with you fucking me; I'm just asking you for some reciprocate treatment."

"It's not going to hurt, right?"

"Don't be that insecure, you're turning me off," Louis sighed "I'll take care. I took all the precautions for you to feel pleasure and not pain, now, please, let me do it."

The talking stopped and Albus begged to his brother to refuse, to deny Louis what he wanted. Because Louis was stubborn and resentful, if James denied _that_ Louis would probably leave, so Scorpius and Albus would've the chance to run away and avoid listening to them…

"Oh, Jamie, you're so sexy."

There was a wet sound of someone spitting, and then a loud moan coming from the depths of James' throat.

"They're going to fuck…" Albus mumbled to himself, feeling the weight of the situation. He could hear a whining sound coming from Scorpius. He desired so badly to kill his own brother.

"Please, be fast, please be fast…" Scorpius muttered to himself, with his eyes closed. Albus thought of holding his hand, but he was paralyzed, listening to the obnoxious sounds of his big brother moaning.

He could swear that he was hearing sucking noises and that made his stomach twist painfully inside his belly.

"Have you done your homework, Jamie?" Louis asked with a glee voice "Have you fingered yourself like I told you to do so?"

"Y-yes…"

"Hm, I see you did…" Louis laughed "Or maybe my fingers are way too thin… Because it feels so easy to touch you right… here."

Albus swallowed back a grunt, covering his mouth. The noises James was making… Ugh.

"Hello, prostate!"

"S-stop teasing… me!"

"Eager, are we?"

"Cast the bloody spell… And take the lube!"

"I have a cock between my legs, not a broom, my dear," Louis giggled, the mattress moved "But if it makes you feel better…"

And then Albus knew it would happen. But how could it?! Since when was James – his big brother James – gay?! Not that the thought of James liking boys was disgusting, because Albus himself was having a crush on a boy. But how could James, the ladies' man, be gay? Was he just pretending all the time? Because he couldn't be bi – as Albus thought he himself was -, Louis has stated quite clearly that James wasn't interested in girls.

AND LOUIS. HE WAS SHAGGING LOUIS, THEIR OWN COUSIN.

Who knew it? Their parents? Some friends? Or were they hiding all the time, sneaking into empty classrooms, on their dorms when no one was around…? Maybe at the lockers room at the Quidditch pitch! Who could've guessed that Louis and James were together?! It had been implied by James' jealous reaction that they were in fact together. It was too much for Albus.

"Nhhhhg! Slowly!"

"Sorry, love… Shhh… It's okay…"

"Merlin… It's happening…" Albus gulped, glancing at Scorpius.

He was frozen in place, lying on his back, with his eyes closed. Albus tried to speak to him, but was too embarrassed with the whole situation, mostly with the increase on James' voice tone. For Salazar's sake, did he have to moan this loud?!

"Fuck, you feel so good, Jamie…" Louis cried out in a hoarse voice "Are you okay, babe?" James probably made an inaudible noise (miracle!) that made Louis giggle "Yeah… But don't squeeze me like this or I'll come straight away."

And the mattress was moving above their heads. The back of Albus' hand brushed Scorpius' hand and he gulped. Above his body, his brother was being fucked by his half-french-part-veela cousin.

Albus tried to think on something else, but the sex noises were too disturbing. He felt his cheeks hot with the thought that if it was just Louis and someone else he could probably feel his own cock hardening. But the fact that the bottom was his own brother was making Albus extremely uncomfortable. If James could at least be quiet…

"You're so warm, so good…" Louis moaned, breathing heavily. Albus noticed that his movements were faster, he could hear perfectly the sound of their wet skins colliding "So bloody tight…!"

"K-keep moving…"

"Do you like to be fucked, uh?" apparently, Louis slapped him and Albus bit his tongue at the sound made by James "Uh? Ask for it, Jamie, ask…"

"I'll… I'll t-tear you apart… You b-bastard…"

"Looking forward to it," Louis giggled, slapping James' again "Now, ask it. Beg it, please…"

"Louis…" Albus grimaced at how vulgar his brother's voice sounded.

"Please… Just ask it… If you… If you could see… How beautiful it is… To see my cock sliding inside you…"

"Please, fuck me…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah…"

"Say it again…"

"Shit!" James whined and the mattress begun to move with more force "Please, fuck me, Lou… Please..!"

Louis growled and the rhythm increased considerably. Albus was afraid that the bed wouldn't be capable of enduring it. If it breaks they would be killed by the weight of the smutty couple. He and Scorpius would die under his brother's and cousins naked horny bodies!

"Fuck…!"

Louis started muttering an incomprehensible amount of French words, the wet sound of slamming bodies was louder and Albus wondered if they had cast a silence spell. He wished not, he would be more than glad to see his brother being caught with Louis' dick shoved up inside his arse.

He would be in detention forever.

"Can I… Can I come inside... of you?

"Yeah…"

Louis' grunts were louder, as the sounds of hips colliding. His cousin's strangled voice made Albus shiver. But then James moaned louder again and Albus felt the need to punch him.

With a few more moves of the mattress above them, they finally heard Louis' loud scream, followed by James' grunt. They moved abruptly and a harsh sucking noise made Albus grimace. By the way James was mumbling he knew immediately what his cousin was doing.

When James came, Albus sighed, closing his eyes.

"So… Was it that bad?"

"Shup up… My arse is sore."

"I have spell and a potion for that," Louis laughed and Albus heard a kissing noise "Do you want to take a shower and sleep a bit?"

"Sure. But we're going to use a locking spell with the curtains. Albus is using the cloak."

"Oh, you let him? Poor kid, that cloak saw and felt so many nasty things lately."

They both laughed and Albus cringed.

"Like my granddad had never used it to that kind of purpose, Louis. Anyways, help me with the spell. Don't trust myself to stand up. Besides, I'm, uh, with you… Dripping out of me."

"That sounds so sexy…"

"Bloody hell, no!" Albus muttered to himself.

"Enough for today Lou."

"Boring boy, James, boring boy," and then Albus heard a spell unknown to him "Better?"

"Slightly."

Louis laughed and both of them moved out of bed, heading to the bathroom door. Albus heartbeat quickened. It was their chance!

"Hurry, your friends won't be in Hogsmead forever drinking tea."

James cursed under his breath and when the bathroom door closed, Albus turned to Scorpius. He almost squealed, Scorpius was looking right into his face, pale and with his eyes wide.

"Scorp…?"

"Albus…" his voice was shaky "Can you… Can you please…"

"What?"

"… _Scourgify_ my pants?"

"Wait, what?!" Albus voice was louder than what he intended, but the noise of the shower relieved him "Have you…?"

"Please, I don't trust myself to use magic now…!"

Albus gulped, thinking that he himself would not be able to do that considering his shock.

What a fucked up way to spend time with Scorpius!


End file.
